Para siempre con Sesshomarusama
by Lupe the Punky Hedgehog
Summary: Sesshomaru temio por ella, casi la pierde. Temeroso, toma una decision atropellada,de la que luego se arrepentira. SesshRin! Leanla!
1. Default Chapter

Holas! He aquí con mi primer fic en esta gran pagina!

Para no aburriros con estupidos comentarios pasemos a lo mas importante:

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha…por ahora…pero cuando conquiste el mundo ya verán! ku! ku! ku!...er…mejor comencemos con el fic…

Por siempre con Sesshomaru-sama

Por Linli-chan

-Jaken-

-Si Sesshomaru-sama-

-Cuida a Rin-

-Pero! Sesshomaru-sama! Ya no soy una niña! Puedo acompañarlo sea donde sea qua usted vaya- reprocha la joven… esas discuciones ya eran comunes en aquel grupo-

-Harás lo que te diga- reprocha Sesshomaru, esa actitud en la pequeña era cada vez más usual, y lo desesperaba-

-Que acaso no me ves? Ya tengo edad! Sesshy he crecido- reprocha nuevamente Rin-

-Claro q te veo…- murmura Sesshomaru para si, ya que era obvio el crecimiento en la pequeña… siete años q estaban juntos…quince los que tenia ella… Su cuerpo habia cambiado notablemente… cintura de avispa, muslos carnosos, pechos exuberantes… definitivamente era toda una mujer- Cuantas veces te he dicho q no me digas asi-

-Muchas- dice la joven reprochandose asi misma-

-Entonces-

-Gomen nasai- dice esta de forma casi inaudeble a oidos humanos, pero Sesshomaru era todo un youkai, ella sabía q este la escuchaba-

-Bien… me marcho…-

-Sesshomaru-sama…onegai…déjeme acompañarle…-dice en un susurro

-No puedo contigo… de acuerdo… igual esto que debo hacer te involucra…- dice Sesshomaru fríamente, pero tanto Rin como Jaken perciben un dejo de tristeza en su voz-

-Asi que…ha decidido hacerlo señor- dice Jaken, con la voz cortada, como si se refiriera a algo totalmente desgarrador para su ser- Voy a extrañarla…-susurra de forma inaudible para Rin, pero clara para el imponente youkai-

-No seras el único Jaken-susurra Sesshomaru de la misma manera que su basallo, combirtiendose en una charla secreta entre ellos a los ojos de Rin-

-Vámonos- dice Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a Rin, esta aciente- Tu Jaken quédate con Ha-Un-

-Si amo-dice Jaken de forma obediente, para luego mirar a Rin con triteza en sus grandes ojos de sapo- Adiós, pequeña Rin.- ella hace una reverencia y parte ráudamente junto con su señor-

-

Habían caminado ya algunas horas, ella no sabia donde la llevaba su amo, pero lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si este se lo pidiera, se acerca delicadamente y toma su brazo izquierdo…. si el izquierdo… al terminar su pelea con Naraku, entre los deseos que Kagome le pidio a la Shikon no Tama, estaba el de un nuevo brazo para Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo estarán? Sabia que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban juntos…este y su hermano habian hecho las pases…y cada tanto se juntaban… Kagome e Inuyasha hacía no mas de dos años habian tenido un hijo…se llamaba…Toshiro! Era hermoso… Cabello negro azabache con varos mechones paltados, ojos comr ámbar como el Sol y una carita dulce y decidida, acompañada por dos orejitas de cachorrito… Sango y Miroku habian tenido una hijita muy bonita…de esa si que se acordaba el nombre… Minako! jeje… el nombre perfecto…

-Rin-la voz de su señor la saca de sus pensamientos-Que haces- dice mirando su brazo-

-Ah! Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama! debí haberle pedido permiso…

-No importa… dice con su mirada fria clavada en su rostro…con un dejo de… dulzura?

-Hai! Arigato Sesshomaru-sama-dice esta completamente feliz-daisuki…-murmura… Sesshomaru al oir estas palabras se sorprende… sonrie para si-

-Ya casi llegamos- dice-

-Eh?...A donde-

-Ya lo veras… "voy a extrañarte mucho…mi pequeña Rin"-

Fin capítulo 1°

Sip! Algo corto, pero me gusto mucho como quedo! Es la primera vez q hago un Sessh/Rin, asi que espero que alla sido de vuestro agrado…

Este fic se lo dedico ah mi amiga Miko Midoriko y mi compinche de dominación mundial la diosa Kity-san! Diosa de todo lo perverso q existe en este mundo! (y en el q habrá… Kukukukukuku!) Espero sus comentarios (mas bien dicho tamatasos).

Besos!

Byes!

Linli-chan!

Reviews onegai!


	2. 2 cap

Segundo cap de esta corta historia!

Ahora, sin mas preámbulos!

Para siempre con Sesshomaru-sama

Por Linli-chan

_-Ya casi llegamos- dice el majestuoso youkai_

_-Eh?...A donde-pregunta Rin intrigada_

_-Ya lo veras… "voy a extrañarte mucho…mi pequeña Rin"-_

Capítulo 2°: El recuerdo de una lágrima desenfrenada

Acamparon antes de que la noche los atrapara en su inconfundible manto negro. Rin decidió ir a darse un baño, aprovechando unas aguas termales cercanas. El lord de las tierras del oeste decidió esperarla sin inmutarse, como era común en el, ante cualquier pedido, sea de quien sea. Aunque… siendo sincero, realmente le importaba el hecho de que Rin esté sola, jamás le habia dejado sola, siempre quedaba en compañía, ya fuera de Jaken o de Ah-Un, nunca estaba sola, siempre que tenía hambre la acompañaba Jaken, cuando se iba a bañar estaba en companía de Ah-Un, pero ahora, eran solo Rin y él.

Sesshomaru tragó saliva pesadamente, recordando el momento en el que lloró por primera vez…

Flash back

-Sesshomaru-sama ayudeme- Rin gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, ya que el terrible youkai habia comenzado a rasgar sus ropas y a lastimar su piel, disfrutando del sufrimiento de esta…

El Lord corria todo lo que sus piernas le permitian… un descuido de Jaken, solo eso fue suficiente como para que aquel youkai se llevara a Rin, a su Rin…

-Ese sapo…-murmuró para si- cuando regrese lo voy a matar…-

Corrió desesperadamente, hasta llegar al lugar en donde Rin y aquél youkai se encontraban.

La joven estaba en cueros… sus senos al aire, la ropa rasgada hasta la cintura junto con sus piernas, dejando ver sus bellos muslos, junto con un cuerpo bien formado. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en cursilerías. Rin peligraba y era lo único que importaba. Cuando Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, pudo notar la gravedad de sus heridas, ubicadas en sus muslos, brazos, rosto, vientre y pechos.

La sangre del lord hirvió al ver esta escena, no solo ese maldito youkai se había atrevido a raptarla, si no también a desnudarla, lastimarla y hacerle cosas que luego prefirió nunca haber imaginado.

Esa pobre niña (no tan niña), su niña, la que el cuidaba con recelo y amaba en secreto, había pasado por el peor momento de su vida, todo por sus descuidos.

Sus ojos reflejaron una ira inigualable, miró al youkai con odio, mientras seguía escuchando unos sollosos apagados por parte de Rin. Lo ataco sin dudarlo. El youkai no

era muy fuerte, sin embargo, era veloz. Devía admitir que la batalla le costaba bastante, pero la imagen tan dolorosa de Rin, la cual ocupaba su mente, no lo dejaría en paz hasta matar a ese maldito.

Pero…

Otro descuido…

El youkai al ver que no podría defenderse por mucho más, lanzó su katanna al cuerpo herido de Rin, matándola al instante. El youkai rió al ver su expresión de dolor para luego verla desvanecerce, pero luego se arrepintio, ya que fue descuartizado por las garras de Sesshomaru.

El imponente lord se acerco al cuerpo de la pequeña, lo miró con dolor. Cada vez su vista se hizo mas borrosa, para luego ser sus ojos ocupados por gruesas lagrimas que caían incesantemente.

-Perdoname… realmente… lo siento Rin…. yo… yo… no quería que…- Sesshomaru pasó así un largo rato susurrandole incoherencias al viento que silenciosamente pasaba por el lugar… ¿Cómo esa niña le había cambiado tanto? No lo sabía.

Destrozado al ver semejante imagen secó sus lágrimas, para luego desenfundar a tenseiga y revivir a la joven.

-Sesshi-kun…- la joven habrío los ojos, el sonrió, sonaba tan dulce esa diminutivo en sus labios, aunque solo en los suyos, ya que… escuchar a Jaken decir eso sería algo… completamente desagradable- Arigatou…- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente para luego darse cuenta de su semidesnudes- Ay ayay- exclamó tapandose como pudo poniendose cual tomate, Sesshomaru también se sonrojo notablemente, ella en esa imagen, tan tímida, tan inocente, se veía realmente hermosa. ¿Cuando comenzó a amarla? Era algo que ni el sabía. Tal vez cuando creció y la vió hecha toda una mujer, o talvez, la amó siempre, pero al ser una niña pequeña, el lo interpretaba como si solo fuera un gran cariño.

Amablemente le dio su estola para que pudiera taparse, a la vez que, sonrojadísimo, corría la mirada.

-Gracias- Rin agradeció nuevamente cubriendo su pecho- Siempre me había preguntado que tan suavecita era- sonrió.

Ambos se miraron en ese momento, fuertes lazos de amor se sintieron en el aire. Rin sonreía y lo miraba con dulzura, mientras que el lord trataba de parecer neutro, sin lograrlo del todo, ya que la felicidad que ella emanaba y los latidos de su corazón lo estaban volviendo completamente loco. Lamentablemente para Rin, pero realmente tranquilizador para Sesshomaru llegaron Jaken y Ha-Un para romper el momento.

Fin Flash Back

Sesshomaru volvío a tragar saliva, se sentía aterrado. Rin sola… no podía dejarla sola…

Tranquilamente se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Rin para luego ponerse de espaldas hacia ella, sentado en una roca.

-Vas a vigilarme- dice Rin, aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa¿O vas a espiarme-ríe, el lord ni se mueve- Ok, ahora me siento bien segura- se sentía feliz, saber que lo preocupaba era, para ella, el más hermoso de los regalos- er… Sesshomaru-sama… yo… yo…- Rin se sentía nerviosa… estaba a punto de declararle lo que de verdad sentía… pero no estaba segura de con eso, mejorar su relacion con el lord-

-mmm?que pasa Rin? – pregunta el youkai, pero lamentablemente, por reflejo, se da vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.Tanto sus mejillas como las de la joven se tornan rojizas. Compresiblemente... Rin estaba parada, a punto de salirse, con su hermoso cuerpo bañado por fragiles gotas de agua transparente. Una imagen hermosa… pero lamentablamente… poco apropiada…

Rin se tapa como puede con sus manos, roja como un tomate

Sesshomaru solo alcanza a arrojarle su estola y darse vuelta, era demaciado para un corazón como el suyo.

El estaba preparado para los momentos mas peligrosos y no perder la calma, pero jamas para una mujer alli frente suyo como dios la trajo al mundo. Su corazón latia rápidamente, y su mente recordaba constantemente esa bella imagen, a la que jamas habia sido preparado.

El dia siguiente transcurrio en silencio, simplemente caminando hacia donde fuera que Sesshomaru llevara a la jovencita. La situacion se hallaba tensa… realmente… no se podian ni mirar a los ojos, Rin ya no lo tomaba del brazo como era costumbre, y eso a el lo entristecia, como si le faltara algo.

Los rayos de un sol naranja comenzaban a iluminar el sengoku en un bello atardecer. Rin caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, atrás del lord. De repente este se frena, haciendo que la joven choque con su espalda.

-Sesshomaru-sama, que es lo que pa…-Rin siente como si le hubieran hachado un balde de agua fria, no salia de su sorpresa. Acaso Sesshomaru la había llevado a…

-Hemos llegado- indica al youkai mirando con infinita tristeza aquella aldea- a tu nuevo hogar… Rin…-

Continuará…

Jeje! Que tal? Que les ha parecido? A mi me gusto bastante el resultado de que se me haya salido el esmalte a mis uñas (o sea, me gusto el resultado de escribir). Me gustaria seguir diciendo estupideces, pero antes, a contestar reviews nn:

**A The Nobody Girl: **me alegra que te haya gustado y que me apoyes y si! a mi me encanta también que le diga sesshi -

**A ady: **Bueno, ahora si te debes dar una idea de que piensa hacer Sesshomaru con Rin nn. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto mi fic y espero que quede tan bien como tu dices nn

**A RinKo InuKai: **Actulizare lo mas pronto que el tiempo y mi paja me lo permitan XD, me cuidare y yo espero que dios me bendiga como tu dices nn

**A Marula**: como nunca pones nada interesante en tus reviews muñeca, dudo que tenga algo que decirte… pero bue, vamos a inventar XD. Me alegro que te guste y si, es cierto, ya la leiste XD.

**A Miry: **no se si termino o no siendo tan obvio para ti lo que le haría Sesh a Rin,ya que nadie que conosco se lo esperaba XD, pero bue, cada uno con su imaginación. A mi tambien me gustan los sessh/rin, bueno, hasta la proxima .

**A Kashou No Tsuki: **A mi me gusta mucho ese apodo! o. Y tus respuestas han sido bastante respuestas con las deciciones de Sesshy-kun. Que lindo q es ese apodo!Bye

**A missau04: **Me pone happy happy que te guste, y el porque la deja esta mas o menos explicado aquí, pero por si no se entiende bien, habra mas detalles en el siguiente cap. Bye nn!

**A nobuchan: **Por lo que veo has leído todos mis fics y dejado un review en cada una de ellas, mil gracias! Me ha alegrado mucho! Jajajaja y si! concuerdo con tigo! por fin Miroku y Sango lo han conseguido XDDD. Y honestamente no le di bola al pibe ese del chat de hotmail, porque ya sabia que era broma, pero consigui con todo su jaleo distraerme YY. Beosososos y bye nn.

Listop! Reviews contestados nn

Bueno, solo quiero disculparme por lo mal escrito que esta el título de la historia, pero realmente me encontraba apurada, y como una completa baka, me di cuenta muy tarde TT

Otra cosa… Como saben que Inuyasha no me pertenece (por ahora) y solo lo utilizo como entretencion, sin fines de lucro, no me demanden!

Este cap se lo dedico a Pucca Naegino y a la miko aome, mis amigas del chat -

Espero sus reviews para informarme que tal el nuevo cap. Onegai dejen!

Y tambien quiero informar que aquel que desee conocerme (nadie), saber un poco de mi (tampoco) o sacarme datos sobre la historia y su continuacion (todos XD) que me envie un mail o me agregue al msn, ya que me encanta conocer gente nn

Bye! y dejen review nn


	3. 3 cap como siempre re creativa¬¬

**Para siempre con Sesshomaru-sama**

_-Sesshomaru-sama, que es lo que pa…?-Rin siente como si le hubieran hachado un balde de agua fria, no salia de su sorpresa. Acaso Sesshomaru la había llevado a…_

_-Hemos llegado- indica al youkai mirando con infinita tristeza aquella aldea- a tu nuevo hogar… Rin…-_

**Capitulo tres: El nuevo hogar de Rin (me maté! la re inspiración!)**

**Por Linli-chan**

Como?... que este es…?- Rin estaba estática… Sesshomaru la había traído a una aldea… de gente que no conocía…¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? El la estaba traicionando… ella se sentia una tonta… por fin lograba acompañarlo… ¿y para que? para que el lord se desiciera de ella…-

Vamos…- indica el youkai en su tono frío, tan característico en cualquier situación que no incluyera la muerte de Rin- "la muerte de Rin"- piensa para si… un frío le cala los huesos… tanto dolor… tanta pena…-

Ambos caminaron por la aldea… Sesshomaru ya la conocía, sigiloso había caminado por ella, buscando la casa mas rica en la cual dejar a Rin, para que así esté segura y que no le falte nada. Pensaba ir a revisarla una vez mas, pero Rin ya no soportaba mas que el salga sin decir su paradero, así que sería hoy el día de la despedida… por siempre.

Los aldeanos los miraron con temor, y no era para menos, ya que no todos los días un honorable youkai como lo era el caminaba por esa aldea, y menos con una humana!

Er… Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru…-a la joven se le nublo la vista, debido a las crueles lágrimas que se agolparon en sus parpados- sama…- la joven no pudo resistirlo mas… lenta y silenciosamente comenzo a llorar- Sesshy…-murmuró suavemente, casi un suspiro-

Ya te he dicho… que no me llames asi…- da por respuesta el lord, dejandole muy en claro a Rin que no estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, tan solo, explicaría- Este será tu nuevo hogar- murmura, como asi queriendo que esas palabras nunca fueran oídas por nadie- aquí comenzarás una nueva vida, sin ninguna clase de peligros, sin youkais "_sin nada que tenga que ver conmigo"-_suspira, Rin no daba respuesta, debido a sus sollosos, pero como estos iban en aumento, el bien sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

Lentamente llegaron al palacio en el cual vivía el terrateniente, todos los guardias lo miraron temerosos, intentaron atacarlo, pero enseguida fueron vencidos, eso si, Sesshomaru no mató a ninguno, no sabia si era por la precencia de Rin o por que, de alguna forma, estaba comenzando a apiadarse de tan insignificante raza…

Ridículo- dijo tranquilamente, entrando asi, al enorme palacio-

¿Q-que es lo que quieres youkai?- pregunta el terrateniente asustadisimo-

Solamente necesito que cuides de Rin- dijo el lord secamente-

Eh?- el terrateniente estaba boquiabierto, no solo nunca venian youkais a la aldea, si no que nunca venían a pedir los cuidados de un humano, seres a los que ellos consideraban insectos.

Kotsumaru era reconocido por su gran inteligencia, por eso llego a ser el terrateniente de aquella aldea, y, gracias a su sabiduría, pudo deducir a traves de la gélida mirada de Sesshomaru, que este no venía con ganas de matar a nadie, si no con ganas de proteger a su "tesoro", por lo cual sería facil negociar.

A ver a ver… podría trabajar en las cocinas… dime pequeña… sabes cocinar?- Rin al sentir la insistente mirada del terrateniente escondió su delicado cuerpo tras el del youkai, sin lograr que este se moviera siquiera-

No mucho señor…?-

Kotsumaru-

No mucho señor Kotsumaru, pero puedo aprender-

Mmmm… sabes limpiar?-

Tango vagos recuerdos de mi niñez… pero aprendo fácil- Rin había comenzado a contestar como si realmente deseara formar parte de esa casa, cosa que había sorprendido al mismisimo Sesshomaru- "_Si ese es su último deseo por sobre mí, que así sea…"-_ Aprendo fácil- vuelve a repetir, para asi convencer al señor Kotsumaru-

Aceptada- dice sin más vueltas el joven terrateniente, que mas de veinticinco no debia tener joven, pero sabio, como decía su hermana menor, de unos veinte años-

Sesshomaru al oír esas palabras, se da vuelta y comienza a caminar fuera del palacio. La joven intenta no voltearse a ver, pero le era imposible, no podía evitarlo… no quería dejarlo… Desesperadamente se voltea, viéndolo ya en la salida del palacio.

Sesshomaru-sama!-grita, mientras corre detrás suyo, por lo menos, para despedirse- Sesshomaru-sama! Onegai… onegai…one…gai…- la joven comienza a llorar amargamente, el lord ya había salido por la puerta grande, y la pobre de Rin había sido detenida por los soldados de la entrada, ya recuperados del patatús provocado por el youkai anteriormente- Ya es… muy tarde- murmura Rin, viendo partir a su señor a lo lejos, para siempre…

Fin.

No! XDDDD No puedo ser tan mala!

Continuara….

Bueno… tercer cap de esta corta pero requete corta historia!

Sin mas preambulos… a contestar reviews!

**A Marula: **hay dulce Imoutou-chan! no sabes cuanta razón tienes (por si no te acordas me dijiste que ambos hermanitos son iguales, un desastre en lo que refiere al sentimentalismo XDDD). Bueno, espero que este cap te halla gustado hemanita! Y que no hayas llorado!(que digo, si en la familia la que llora soy yo TT)

**A Karura Himura: **bueno, como verás hice lo posible y si no me equivoco arregle el "descompuesto". Ademas te envié el capis como me lo pediste, realmente no fue ningun preblema nn. Espero que este nuevo cap haya sido de tu agrado…. y como tu dices "¡Aguante sesshy-kun!" XDDDD

**A Alcione Yil de Cfiro, o Rinko, o Alis…. o como sea!TT: **muchos apodos! valla que eres complicada! me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y como va pintando la trama. Realmente nació en una de esas noche de verano en las que remoloneas a las cuatro de la madrugala en la cama, mientras el calor seca lo poco que queda de tu cordura y te hace imaginar cosas, como en mi caso "Para siempre con Sesshomaru-sama". Es más, cuando leí el primer capítulo del todo no me había convencido…. lo corregí un poco y, arriesgué, realmente podría decir que es mi primer fic… ya que el anterior que estaba haciendo se me ocurrió publicarlo en una pag que¡KAPUT! reventó…

Esta historia originalmente iba a ser un one shot, pero como todo lo que hago es un one shot, preferí dividirlo en capítulos cortos, ya que, cuando la imaginé, pensé que la trama era muy interesante y que podría llegar a valer la pena hacerla durar n-n.

Ralmente debí inclinarme y aplaudir tu review! Larguísimo! Algo que me valió la pena destacar!

Una cosa más, se que a ti te gustan las actulizaciones rápidas, pero comenzé el año y…. que se la va a haces! a volver a estudiar! encima mi okaa labura con la máquina, entonces el tiempo suele alcanzarme nomás para escribir dos renglones, revisas mis mails rapidisimo, y leer un que otro fic TT. Que se le va a hacer! igualmente haré lo que pueda para complacer al público! ya que los capítulos son pocos y cortos… dudo que lleguen a ser mas de cinco.

Bueno! espero que me dejes otro review! mil besos!

**A Miko Midoriko: **Midoriko-sensei! No sabes cuanta alegría me dio leer tu review!

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia! Tu opinión me es muy importanteYY. Arigatou! Espero que en algún momento ncuentres algún momentito para dejar otro! no sabes lo feliz que me ponen!

**A Ariadna-chan: **Una pena que no se te haya ocurrido escribir tu idea (aunque mejor para mí, si no este fic parecería plageo XDDDDD) Me alegro que te haya gustado! y realmente a mí tembién me parece una trama interesante, por algo la escribí nn. Espero que dejes algún review n-n

**A missau: **XDDDDD pobres amigos tuyos! no los obligues a aplaudir! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y, si el final del cap anterior te pareció triste, este te será mucho más depre nn. Besos

**-Bueno… como a mi se me ha roto una de mis preciadas garras mi amable ayudante Jaken (al que yo no se porqué lo veo siempre adoreble y tierno, a pesar de ser una sapo arrugado) se ha decidido a ayudarme (claro que por algunos problemas técnicos… lo hará atado a la silla XDDDD).**

**-Maldita híbrida! sabes lo dificil que es escribir con tan solo tres dedos en cada **

**mano?**

**-aja?**

**-Maldición… bueno… aquí va…**

**La pequeña mocosa se disculpa formalmente por el retraso de la actualizacion, ya que apenas tiene acceso a la máquina (si como no… se la pasa en el msn ¬¬)**

**Argh! Quita esa música horrible! No me puedo concentrar!**

**-Que dices? Moby es arte! XDDDD**

**-Maldición maldición! Bueno, despues de eso no tiene mucho mas que decir… Les desea a todos una feliz navidad y año nuevo… esperá… recién se te ocurre hacerlo?**

**-Aja! y no te olvides de lo otro!**

**-Ya va, ya va… además les quiere desear un muy feliz cumpleaños… ya que no sabe cuando cumplen… así, como dice ella, cubre de un solo saludo la cuota anual O.o (no la entiendo… esta loca).**

**Y otra cosa!**

**Linaru quiere iniciar una nueva sección, que sirva para opinar acerca de trivialidades y cosas por el estilo… Bueno, ahora lo dejo con ella y su garra restaurada para que la presente:**

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al… chan chachan!**

**Bolu-D-ando! La maravillosa sección en la que se plantean aquellas cosas que no le importan a nadie!**

**En esta sección planeo discutir y plantaer aquellas preguntas que todos nos hacemos y que no compartimos. Mi idea es plantear una incógnita, una idea, una duda, y que ustedes las contesten en sus reviews, y que luego se junten las opiniones en el capítulo siguiente, se hagan estadísticas y eso… no se si lo entienden bien o no, para eso necesito de su coperación así pueden entender en sentido de todo esto. Así que porfavos, cooperen n-n**

**Planteo: El haori de Inuyasha (la túnica de ratas de fuego) es supuestamente una telas de las mas resistentes pero…**

**EN CADA CAPITULO QUE HAY VENENO O SUSTANCIAS TÓXICAS ES LO PRIMERO EN DESINTEGRARSE¿CÓMO ES LA COSA? medio retorcido en lo que a mí respecta.**

**Ejemplo: en el primer capítulo en el que él se encuentra frente a frente con Naraku (luego de la pelea con royoukan) el muy maldito hace una enorme atmófera venenosa, y a Inuyasha unicamente se le desintegra el haori…. me pregunto…**

**¿Qué pasó con la parte blanca de abajo¿Con el pantalón?(babosa hentai en accion!)**

**Por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones acerca del cap y con opiniones acerca de esta nueva sección (Bolu-D-ando) que estoy tratando de integrar a mis delirios diarios. Además quiero saber su opinión para saber si yo sola me percaté de eso y si de verdad estoy loca…**

**Ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

**Byes!**

**Linli-chan**

**Dejen reviews y opiniones! onegai!**


End file.
